Searching for the Flower, The Power of Valliere
The Court Yard "Okay, Valliere it's time for me to show you that I can surpass you!" Exclaimed Hana "Attract!" and with a wave of her hand she released multiple glowing pink hearts of pink energy are released into the air and they hit some of the guards, who's eyes upon being hit turn into red hearts and they all turned toward Valliere and attacked her with their staffs and clubs which she effortlessly dodged. "Going to have to try harder than ''that ''to hit me, Ribbon Midas" said Valliere while touching a nearby tree and it glowed pink and transformed into a swirling tornado of pink ribbons and as they writhed and lashed about like serpents Hana jumped off of the wall near them and drew her sword,"are you ready, Petal Sword Style: Ride of the Valkyries!" and thousands of pink petals swirled around her sword and she slashed the air causing them to all shoot at Valliere who blocked them with her ribbons which were formed like a spherical dome around her body. As Hana tried to escape from the dome several ribbons shot from the dome and avoided objects that Hana threw at them and then swirled around Hana, therefore binding her in place. The dome soon bursted into swirling ribbons around Valliere, "Give up, seriously your starting to annoy me Hana! " she said with an annoyed tone. Mother Knows Best? As Valliere faced Hana a shadow loomed over the two sisters causing Hana to shake with sheer anxiety and fear. "Now must you two constantly fight?" said the voice behind Valliere who immediately straightened up and also began to shake with fear and as she turned round she saw a woman with short dark pink hair and a french maid's outfit holding a feather duster was there, standing over striking fear into their hearts with a single glare. "Gulp.....M..M..Mother did y..you need som....something?"asked Valliere to the maid. "It's time for........Dinner!!!!!!!" she replied which caused Hana and Valliere to scream and cry in unison. As Mother Rina is not the best cook in the world and is also aware of it, so a way to stop anyone bickering is mentioning the word dinner. Meanwhile at the Kojibiashi Dining table all of the family was seated......... This is the story of the Kojibiashi Family and they are a rather....big family who's dining table is quite big and it can seat about thirty people. The woman at the top of the table was named Rina Kojibiashi and then her husband and head Shin Kojibiashi is a member of the Seven Weapon Mages and specializes in a whip. Next was the eldest sister Haru followed by Hana , Valliere and the youngest of all the kojibiashi family Hana. There was also all of the cousins, aunties, uncles and other members of the family seated at the table. On the other side of Rina was a strange but not unheard of occurunce in this family was a male brother in the family: Renge Kojibiashi who is the second oldest child of Rina and Shin Kojibiashi. Category:Storyline Category:RainbowParrot :P